


Stealing Your Heart

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Valentine's Day, pickpocket!Derek, pickpocket!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day is a great day for a pickpocket. While Stiles was planning to bring in a huge haul, he wasn't expecting someone to come along and steal his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Your Heart

Today had been a good day, Valentine’s day usually was. The streets were packed, people hurrying to get last minute gifts or on their way to meet loved ones, ready to go out for a nice meal or a night on the town. What did all those have to do with Stiles’ work? It meant that a great many people were carrying around extra cash, which meant that there was a lot to choose from for a pickpocket as good as Stiles.

Don’t get him wrong he didn’t do this all the time, after all he worked as a part time art consultant, part time fence for people wanting to sell stolen art and part time artist himself. Though that last one was mainly for his own enjoyment. Even though now a days he was more likely to help sell stolen artwork than to steal it himself, it was still important to keep his skills sharp.

That’s why a few days a year he’d treat himself . Currently he was treating himself to strangers’ wallets. Over the years he’d gotten really good at spotting people with a lot of cash, which wasn’t always the people you’d suspect.

Suffice to say he’d brought in quite a good haul so far. He also knew that his best pal and partner in crime, sometimes quite literally, Scott was, was also out and about practising. He’d stopped earlier though, having a date to go get ready for, swinging by to take Stiles’ goodies home on his way.

The lunch rush had just slowed down and Stiles stomach was telling him it was time to pack it in for the day. Turning in the direction of his favourite burger joint, his gaze landed on the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Breath hitching in his chest, his legs almost forgot how to work and he had to catch himself before smacking head first into a lamp post. Beautiful wasn’t usually his word of choice when it came to describing men but in this case he’d make an exception.

Dragging his gaze up the figure, the faded jeans, soft looking t-shirt and leather jacket weren’t the most enticing view. However they did absolutely nothing to hide the shapely thighs, slim waist and should that Stiles just wanted to get his hands all over. All that was just the beginning. The best part was his face. Strong jaw, stubble that would feel like sin against his skin, the greenest eyes Stiles had ever seen (even from this distance) and the most devastating smile. The smile that was like sunshine, the smile that turned his legs to jelly. In fact he was almost jealous of whoever that smile was directed at.

As if he felt himself being watched (which wouldn’t be surprising, Stiles felt as if he’d been gawking for at least ten minutes) the man turned and looked right at Stiles, locking gazes before he slowly raked his eyes down his body. Catching Stiles’ eyes again he very slowly, very deliberately smirked. Now he wasn’t going to admit to groaning but lets just say one or two people gave him a weird look. Someone knocked into him from behind, jolting him back to reality.

It was on! Hot guy turned away and Stiles set out to stealing his wallet.  Maybe that course of action didn’t make the most sense, but it was either that or go talk to him. Right now Stiles could barely think, let alone form words.

Now that guy had seen Stiles and was throwing glances his way, which would just make this more of a challenge. Maybe he could say he found the wallet and could use it as an excuse to talk to this guy! Then again that might be a little creepy…. he should probably just steal it.

Blending into the crowd he tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. Following the guy for about a block before he made his move, he got in and out as quickly as he could. Palming the wallet he walked off, feeling almost disappointed by how easy it had been. He almost wanted the guy to catch him…

That guy really had messed with his head! What was he thinking? Wanting to get caught. Glancing around to make sure he had put enough distance between them he studied the wallet in his hands. It was obviously well made and expensive but the leather was also soft and creased, clearly he’d had it for a few years. Stiles almost felt a little bad for taking it. Opening it up, he dug through it, getting his second shock of the day.

The wallet was completely empty, except for Stiles’ drivers license, well the fake one he usually carried around with him. Staring at it dumbly for a few seconds he quickly dug out his own wallet, relieved that it was still there. Checking inside he was still somehow surprised that his license wasn’t there. He hadn’t felt a thing! But that also meant…. it meant that the guy had not only stolen his wallet but he’d also put it back! And then expected Stiles to target him…

Digging through his own wallet he was relieved that nothing else was missing, however there was an extra piece of paper, folded up like a crane, tucked in beside his money. Opening it up, he went all warm and fuzzy upon seeing a phone number and the words:  “ Be My Valentine?  - Derek”.

Pulling out his phone, typing in the number, he couldn’t contain his grin.

Today had been a good day but it was about to get a whole hell of a lot better.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts/ say hi, drop by my tumblr --- [here](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
